Over the sky
by Autumn88
Summary: - Suite de Talking to the Dead - Naruto se réveille, mal en point, par une nuit de pleine lune. En sortant prendre l'air, il tombe sur une étrange créature... ABANDONNÉ.


_Série : Naruto.  
Auteur : Miyuse, moi aussi je veux voler. TT  
Genre : Un peu de fantastique, d'angst, un peu de sérieux, un peu d'humour, un peu de niais,... Toutouille générale de tout ce que j'aime. X3  
Couple : Bientôt.  
Disclaimer : Rien ni personne ne m'appartient, tout ce beau monde est à Masashi Kishimoto. (mais je veux bien qu'il me donne Kiba. Pour ce qu'on le voit dans la saison deux, ça sera pas une grande perte, hein ?)  
** Note :** Cette fic est la **suite** de**Talking to the Dead**. Je vous déconseille de lire si vous n'avez pas terminé l'autre. :)  
_

_

* * *

_

**Over the sky  
**

**Under the sky**

Lorsque Naruto ouvre les yeux ce jour-là, il sent que quelque chose cloche. Il ne sait pas l'expliquer, mais l'impression de malaise, qui lui tenaille le ventre, est bien présente. Comme si chacun de ses pores lui hurlait qu'il doit fuir parce qu'il va encore se fourrer dans des ennuis plus gros que lui.  
Il jette des regards affolés un peu partout, tâtonnant les couvertures de sa main pour venir finalement buter contre le mur. Il est soulagé de reconnaître sa chambre.  
Il se lève, court prendre une douche et, une fois cela fait, s'habille. Il ne prend pas le temps de déjeuner ; ses inquiétudes, toujours présentes, lui crient de filer.  
Une fois sorti, il remarque qu'il fait toujours nuit. Il était tellement pressé de quitter son appartement qu'il n'a même pas regardé l'heure. Il se sent stupide et commence à rire. Si Sakura le voyait… Elle se fâcherait sûrement et le renverrait au lit. Ce n'est pas la première fois que ça lui arrive.  
Il lève les yeux au ciel. La lune est pleine et éclaire les alentours. C'est peut-être ça, la clé de ses insomnies. Ça ne lui arrive jamais que lorsque c'est pleine lune.  
Il s'appuie contre un mur. Quand on y pense, le temps passe vite. Cela fait déjà trois ans qu'il n'y a plus d'équipe 7. Trois ans que Sasuke est mort. Sakura, qui est la seule au courant des problèmes de sommeil de Naruto, lui dit que ça doit être son subconscient qui joue. Sasuke est mort une nuit de pleine lune. C'est vrai qu'il doit y avoir un rapport. Le blond a très mal encaissé la chose. Mais bon. Il s'en est remis. Il ne peut pas passer sa vie à pleurer les morts, même celui-là.  
Pendant six mois, six longs mois, Naruto n'a plus daigné sortir de chez lui. Il ne voulait plus voir personne. Surtout pas Sakura, qui avait brisé ses illusions. Et le temps a passé. Il s'est rendu compte que rester seul ne lui apporterait rien. Alors il a essuyé ses larmes. Il a quitté son appartement puis s'est rendu chez Yamanaka Fleurs. Il a acheté un bouquet pour Sakura et le lui a porté. Ensuite, il a recommencé à vivre.  
Maintenant, il va mieux. Malgré ces fichues pleines lunes.  
Il lâche un juron. Sa respiration s'accélère et la peur le prend au ventre. Il y a un problème, il le sait. Quelqu'un doit être en danger.  
Naruto se relève. Il prend son élan et commence à courir. Sur le chemin, il reconnaît les maisons de Sakura, Iruka, Shikamaru, … Tiens, c'est allumé chez Kiba. S'il ne faisait pas nuit, il irait bien sonner. Le blond frissonne et reprend sa route. Il évite soigneusement le manoir Uchiha. Ses pas le mènent au bord d'une des nombreuses forêts qui bordent Konoha. Il ralentit l'allure. Son cœur bat de plus en plus vite. Il est étonné, après une si courte nuit, d'avoir couru si longtemps – car cela fait bien deux heures qu'il a quitté son appartement.  
Il marche encore une bonne quinzaine de minutes puis, épuisé, se laisse tomber à l'orée d'une clairière. C'est à ce moment là qu'il entend une autre respiration que la sienne. Elle est plus saccadée, plus hachée. Naruto tend l'oreille et essaye d'en deviner l'origine. Il se dirige lentement vers un arbre et se dissimule derrière celui-ci. Il passe à côté du tronc, histoire de voir ce qui l'entoure et, bientôt, repère _l'autre_.  
Ce n'est pas un animal craintif comme il le pensait au début. On dirait un homme. Rectification ; en y regardant mieux, il a l'air assez jeune. Mais Naruto n'est pas sûr. Après tout, il fait encore très noir. Le jour ne se lèvera sans doute pas avant une bonne heure.  
L'adolescent qui se trouve au milieu de la clairière a les cheveux sombres. Il est replié sur lui-même et semble recouvert d'une immense couverture grise. Soudain, il gémit et se redresse, faisant sursauter Naruto. Ce qui lui semblait n'être qu'une couverture s'avère en fait être une paire d'ailes. Le blond se frotte les yeux. Il n'ose pas croire à ce qu'il voit.  
Un ange…  
Est-ce possible ? Est-ce que ça existe ? Sa respiration s'accélère alors qu'il ferme les yeux. Il ne veut plus regarder. Ça lui rappelle trop de mauvais souvenirs. Il repense à Sasuke qu'il voyait encore après sa mort. Il n'en veut plus de ces illusions. Il n'en veut plus.  
Il hurle et la peur le tire, l'aspire. Il perd le contrôle.  
L'ange l'entend et tourne le regard vers lui. Le voyant, il commence à paniquer. Fuir ou aider l'autre ? Il ne sait pas, trop partagé que pour arriver à se décider.  
Le blond se force à se calmer. Il inspire le plus paisiblement qu'il peut. Il s'accroupit et ses mains commencent à arracher l'herbe frénétiquement. Peu à peu, il parvient à se relaxer. Il relève la tête et affronte le regard de l'ange. Si celui-ci ne gémit plus, ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il semble serein. Au contraire, il parait affolé.  
Naruto approche timidement. Il ne sait pas comment s'y prendre, ni s'il a raison d'agir ainsi. Au fur et à mesure qu'il avance, l'autre recule. Bientôt, le blond lève une main.  
« - Ne t'inquiète pas, murmure-t-il d'une voix enrouée. Je ne te ferai rien.  
Entendant cela, l'ange se sent comme rassuré. Il laisse l'inconnu s'approcher, lui montrant d'un signe de tête qu'il peut venir sans crainte.  
Naruto s'exécute avec une délicatesse qui l'étonne lui-même, exemptée de tout mouvement brusque. Comme le jour se lève, il voit maintenant beaucoup mieux ce qui lui fait face. Il détaille enfin son vis-à-vis. Et là, c'est le choc.  
Face à lui se trouve donc un jeune homme aux longs cheveux d'ébène. Ses traits sont réguliers. Son nez est droit. Il a des yeux de neige et une marque sur le front. Ainsi qu'une paire d'ailes grises.  
« - Neji, mais… Comment ?  
Le brun lève la tête et pointe la lune du doigt. Un nuage passe et la voile. Le jour se lève. Naruto ne sait pas que dire ni que faire. Il a envie de s'enfuir mais ses jambes refusent de le porter. Alors il regarde.  
Neji semble soudain frappé de douleur. Il ouvre la bouche pour crier, mais aucun son ne sort. Il se recroqueville sur lui-même. Ses ailes se replient. Elles l'enveloppent. Bientôt, elles pâlissent, jusqu'à devenir transparentes, et puis totalement invisibles. Restent pour seules traces de ce qui vient de se produire deux cicatrices dans son dos.  
Le blond est sidéré mais il a quand même le réflexe de courir rattraper Neji qui vient de s'effondrer.  
« - Hey… Réveille-toi. Neji… Ouvre les yeux, tu veux ?  
Il serre le brun dans ses bras et prend son poignet. Il est soulagé de sentir que le pouls bat encore. Il se relève, bien décidé à regagner Konoha pour que l'on y soigne le Hyûga. Mais ce dernier ne l'entend pas de cette oreille. Il ouvre les yeux et pince la joue de Naruto.  
« - Qu'est-ce que je fais sur ton dos ?  
« - Neji ! Tu… Je te ramène au village, tu es très affaibli.  
« - C'est bon, grommelle-t-il. Je peux marcher.  
« - Tu rigoles ? Tu viens de t'effondrer dans mes bras !  
« - Naruto, lâche-moi. J'ai l'habitude.  
L'enfant renard s'arrête. Comment ça, " il a l'habitude " ? Ça lui prend souvent, ce genre de chose ?  
« - Bon, tu me déposes ?  
« - Non.  
« - Ce que tu es têtu… !  
« - Et c'est toi qui me dis ça ?  
Le blond reprend sa route, Neji sur les épaules. Ils mettent une bonne demi-heure pour sortir de la forêt. Le silence est pesant.  
« - Tu ne me demandes pas d'explications sur ce que tu as vu ? Tu n'es pas étonné ?  
La voix est méprisante. Presque provocante.  
« - Si. Je suis assez intrigué. Mais je ne te demanderai rien si tu n'as pas envie d'en parler.  
Le brun est surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de réponse. Naruto a mûri depuis la mort de Sasuke. C'est étrange.  
Comme quoi, les choses changent.  
« - Dis…  
« - Ouais ?  
« - Naruto… Tu ne le diras à personne, hein ?  
« - Non, t'inquiète. Beaucoup de gens savent que tu es… ?  
« - Ceux qui sont au courant se comptent sur les doigts d'une main. La godaime, le chef du clan, maître Gai, et toi. Même Hinata ne le sait pas. C'est te dire.  
« - Je suis un privilégié, dis-moi !  
« - Et je compte sur toi pour le rester. Tu me laisses marcher, maintenant ?  
« - Nope, répond le blond en riant. Je vais pas te laisser filer !  
« - Il faut pourtant bien que je rentre, soupire Neji. Et puis, si on me voit sur ton dos, ça craint.  
« - Oh, alleeeez !  
« - Non. En plus, si on ne me voit pas rentrer, on s'inquiètera pour moi et on partira à ma recherche.  
« - Bon, bon… Je te raccompagne alors.  
« - Je te dis que ce n'est pas la peine. J'ai l'habitude.  
« - Tu viens chez moi demain ?  
« - Naruto… !  
« - Dis oui.  
« - Je réfléchirai. Dépose-moi.  
Naruto s'exécute et raccompagne Neji au coin de la rue, malgré les protestations de celui-ci. Il attend que le brun passe le porche pour enfin rentrer chez lui, soulagé, calmé.

Notes :  
J'ai traîné, c'est maaal ! UU;;  
Enfin, j'espère que vous avez aimé et que ça vous a pas paru trop bizarre.  
See ya ! >3


End file.
